Harry's Secret
by Dymian
Summary: Captured by Death Eaters after having run away at the end of OotP, Voldemort decides to try a...different way of making sure Harry Isn't a Threat.


Harry screamed in pain as his body involuntarily jerked against the chains, the clinking of the manacles mixing with Bellatrix's laughter as she held the recently captured Boy-Who-Lived under a crucio. Lifting up the wand, she licked her lips at the sight of the chained boy struggling to breathe as his body trembled from the after-effects of the curse.

"Aww, is the little boy hurt?"

Her grin widened as the Harry managed to tip his head up enough to give her a glare.

"You killed Sirius…"

Bellatrix scoffed, a sneer replacing her grin.

"He was a filthy Blood Traitor; He got what he deserved for going against my Lord!"

Harry glared all the harder.

"I will get out of this. I will escape. And then, when I am strong enough, I will kill you."

Bellatrix's sneer grew bigger.

…

Hours later, the mad Death Eater grew bored and hungry and left.

Harry lay on his side, lying in a small puddle of his own blood.

The Crucio had been used quite liberally, but it was by no means the only torture method she used. She also seemed to favor knives, and had cut the young boy extensively. Not deep, but enough to send pain through his entire body when he moved.

As Harry started to drift out of consciousness, he heard someone approaching. Looking up, he felt adrenalin rush through his body as he saw Voldemort on the other side of the bars.

"Well well… Hello there Potter. So nice of you to drop in."

Forcing himself to sit up, Harry's startlingly green eyes locked with Voldemort's red ones. Squinting hard, as his glasses had been destroyed in the struggle before; he realized that something was different.

Voldemort looked like his old self, the way he had at 18.

Feeling a sensation building up from the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do from fear, Harry locked eyes and spat one question with as much hate as he could manage.

"How?"

Voldemort smiled.

"Why, you should know Potter. After all, you are the one who made it possible. Remember my Diary?"

A cold wave rushed through the bound boy.

"It wasn't…Just a memory, was it?"

Voldemort's grin became wider.

"Of course not!" He scoffed. "I am the most powerful Wizard in the world. Even back then, I was head and shoulders above my so-called peers. It was a simple thing for me to break off a portion of myself and bind it to that Diary."

"But...I destroyed that book, didn't I?" Harry asked, more to himself.

"Ah, but you see, you cannot destroy a soul. You can break it apart, you can change its nature, but when all is said and done, all you have to do is bring them together again to become whole once more. That is why one cannot usually keep such items around for very long."

Vodemort grin somehow got even wider, the realization sweeping across his captive's face being priceless to watch.

"So, instead of getting rid of it…when I used the fang to destroy it…all I did was release the fragment inside back to you?"

Harry looked down hopelessly.

"So, all you have to do is make another to replace it…"

Harry could not suppress a start when Voldemort started to laugh softly.

"Oh no, dear boy..." his eyes mocking the young boy, as he stole Dumbledore's favorite endearment for him.

"In fact, I should be thanking you for it."

Harry whipped his head up.

"What? Why?"

Voldemort shook his head.

"That does not matter. What does matter is that I feel I owe you a special something as thanks. So I will give you a choice. Serve me as my personal slave, or continue to stay down here and enjoy the…" Here he smiled wider "Tender mercies of various bored Death Eaters."

Harry blinked.

"What do you mean by my becoming your slave?"

Fueled by the Dark Lord's words, Harry's imagination started to go wild.

'What does he mean? What would I be doing? Writing letters? Posting meeting times, cooking, cleaning, laundry? No, that's what he has house-elves for…wait, does he have house elves?'

Looking up, Harry asked. "What would I do as your slave? I want all the information before I make a decision."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this? Where is the foolish Gryffindor, who runs in to save the day, despite not having a clue what is going on?" He clicks his tongue mockingly. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were channeling your inner snake…"

Bitterness rushed through Harry's body as his magic began to swirl around him, causing his wounds to start bleeding again.

"I was supposed to be in Slytheran you know…and after all I've been through…I think the hat was right. I was never supposed to be in Gryffindor. Pity all it took was watching my friends get hurt and seeing my godfather dying in front of me to convince me…"

Hearing the despair in Harry's voice was enough to send a shiver down Voldemort's spine.

"Well, you would mostly just do whatever job I have for you to do. But there is one thing you would be doing regardless."

Harry Looked up, struggling to pull himself together.

"And that would be?"

Voldemort stepped forward and approached where Harry sat against the wall. Waving a hand, the chains came to life, snaking around Harry's body and pulling him up until he was on his feet. Smiling, he then ran a hand over Harry's chest before reaching up to cup his chin.

Harry's breath caught in his through as his body began to tingle under the contact, his breath starting to speed up as heat begin to wash through him, banishing the lingering cold of the stone he was laying on just moments ago.

"'You would also share my bed…' "Voldemort hissed softly, his eyes boring into Harry's.

Hearing those words, in that tone sent shivers of desire down Harry's spine. Then he felt ill. Suddenly lashing out, he managed to get a decent right hook on the surprised voldemort.

"'Never!' "He hissed, not realizing his shift in language. " 'You would have to break me apart completely to even get me to think about it!' "

Rage in his eyes, Voldemort wiped out his wand and cast the Crucio on him, watching as Harry screamed and writhed, still held up by the chains. After about a minute, he let up, and moved closer to the softly sobbing youth. Leaning in close, he whispered into Harry's ear before turning and leaving, the cell door swinging shut and locking itself. Left alone with his conflicting emotions, all he could do was replay the whisper in his head, over and over.

"'Challenge Accepted' "

…

Time passes, as it has a tendency to do. Months come and go, and slowly, the process of being blasted apart, of being burned and skinned, of being boiled and Crucioed, took its toll.

'Why haven't they found me?'

Harry whimpered to himself as he felt the chains supporting him release, dropping his barely conscious form to the ground below.

In the haze of pain and misery, he barely registered the Dark Lord moving forward, the spell he cast rising harry to waist height. Head lolling a bit, he watches through half open eyes as he is floated down the now all too familiar path to the healing room.

This was the part he truly dreaded. The possibility of his most closely held secret being found out was enough to make Harry conceder becoming the dark lord's secretary, or whatever it was he said.

To be stripped naked, to be utterly helpless, to be viewed, or even to be touched by anyone who would care to. The concept both had him cringing in fear and whimpering in desire.

Harry, more than once, found himself thankful for being held under the cruciotus so many times. The noises he made when he was being stripped, being touched, could be construed as pain, and disregarded.

But he knew it wouldn't last, for He had started to touch him.

There wasn't anything perverse in the way the dark lord did it. A hand on his shoulder, running his fingers lightly through his hair was the extent of the contact, but it was enough. Attracted and repulsed, Harry continued to be caught between extremes.

'I've got to get out of here! If no one is coming for me, then I will just have to escape on my own.'

…..

Months pass, switching between tortures and healing. While being healed, Voldemort always feels that Harry is about to break, but when he goes to visit after he is put back, it's like he was never on the brink to begin with. He starts to realize it after he starts adding caresses to both sides, and then confirms by, in the guise of punishment for trying to escape, banishes his clothes, leaving him nude.

After discovering his weakness, it didn't even take a week to break him. And Voldemort never touched him. All he did was take Harry on long walks, showing him the manor and the estate. Occasionally bring him to the death eater meetings, where he is sat down on a transfigured dildo, and left mostly alone, except for a weak compulsion charm on the sex toy to ride. It doesn't take much for him to start, the feeling of the sturdy rod filling him, the knowledge that all of them are watching him, drives him to several orgasms per meeting.

At the end of the week, Voldemort took him outside, saying he had a surprise. Upon leaving, the breath catches in Harry's throat as he sees all the dark lord's minions walking around, also nude. Hearing the rustle of fabric, he turns to see Voldemort also shedding his robes. Feeling himself break, Harry sank onto his knees. The death eaters then got the privilege of watching Harry willingly suck off the dark lord. To make sure he never has a 'relapse' Voldemort uses a ritual he created himself to make it so Harry can never wear clothes again. Harry can only wear a specially, charmed collar with a permanent heating/cooling charm on it to make sure he is always comfortable, never too hot, or too cool. Later, an anti-UV charm was added so he would not tan or burn if he stayed outside in the sun.

Soon after that, the prophesy came true, as, while shagging his willing pet, Voldemort's heart gave out, and with the presence of the fragment of soul in Harry, and the sheer contentment felt by the Dark Lord in his final moments, the Horcrux all released their burdens, as one of the hidden release aspects of the spell activated. Devastated, Harry leaves, only stopping long enough to make good on his promise to Bellatrix.

Returning to his friends, and his old life was hard, due to the rituals that Harry had gone though, so the others helped Harry to create the first ever magical-only nudist resort, which he happily ran for many years. When he died of old age, he somehow rejoined Voldemort without their being brimstone involved. The two shagged for the rest of eternity.

**The End**

A/N I tried my best, but as you can see, I lost steam towards the end. Story of my life. Anyway, if you think you can give it justice, come and look at the Challenges on my profile. This, along with the others, are all Ideas I've had thus far, but don't have the talent to bring to their full potential. Plz adopt?


End file.
